


Finally Whole

by bakodagotmeintowritingatla (FandomsMJ)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kya lives, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/bakodagotmeintowritingatla
Summary: Kya had only just gotten her children back, and already her son was running off to do something reckless. And yet, as her gaze meets her husband's, she finds she can't be mad at Sokka for breaking into a Fire Nation prison.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Onesided), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an alternate universe where Southern Raiders happens before Boiling Rock and instead of finding Yon Rah, Katara and Zuko find Kya.

Kya barely got a day with her children before Sokka and Zuko left in the middle of the night. They'd left a note, claiming they were going hunting. Kya knew better. She didn't know where the boys had gone, but she knew they weren't hunting. The Fire Nation prince had taken Katara on a revenge mission, she could only imagine where he was taking Sokka. 

It was a long two days of waiting, worrying, and wondering. She tried to spend it catching up with Katara and getting to know Aang, Toph, and the others. Yet she couldn't relax. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her son so soon after getting him back. 

Finally, at the end of the second day, a Fire Nation airship approached the temple. Kya watched with a heavy heart as the children prepared to fight. Then her son poked his head out, waving. Relief washed through them and Kya's thoughts turned from how cruel the world had been to exactly what she was going to say to her son. 

He and Zuko left the airship and she grabbed her son by the shoulders, "Where were you!?" she demanded as she scanned him for injuries. 

Sokka opened his mouth to explain himself, but it was someone else that spoke first. "Kya?" It was barely more than a whisper, shock mixing with tentative hope. 

She slowly turned her head, gaze immediately locking on to the broad shouldered man standing on the ramp. The war had not been kind to him. Dark circles under his eyes spoke to sleepless nights, but his eyes were the same clever ocean blue she'd fallen in love with so many years ago. 

"Hakoda..." Everyone else was forgotten as she met him halfway. She could feel how pronounced his ribs were under the thin tunic of his prison uniform, and she could feel him trembling - _from emotion? Hunger? Exhaustion? She wasn't sure_. Yet his arms were still as strong as she remembered, his embrace as warm as it had always been. 

Too soon he was pulling away, holding her at arms length as he looked at her. "You're really here..." he whispered, "You're alive..." 

"I'm here," she repeated softly, hardly daring to believe it herself. 

They both had so many questions, stories to share, but that didn't matter right now. Right now all that mattered was that they were alive, they were here. 

He pulled her close again and they stayed like that for a long moment. Then she reached out to pull Sokka into the hug as Hakoda pulled Katara in. She held her children and husband, hardly daring to believe that they were all there. They were alive, they were together. 

Their family was finally whole again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist adding Bato's reaction to Kya's return.

Released from the prison, Bato all but collapsed against Hakoda. He'd be lying if he said he'd thought he'd ever see him again. He'd really thought Hakoda was being taken to his death the last time he saw him. But he was here, he was alive. 

The war was over, they were both alive. Bato could hardly believe it. Yet no matter how long he waited for it, Hakoda didn't shove him away and morph into someone else. The Fire Nation capital didn't fade to some other plane of existence. This was real. They were alive. 

Bato almost worked up his nerve to say those three words that had been weighing heavily on him, the confession he'd thought he'd take to his grave. He'd almost said it when another voice spoke. 

"Really, Bato? He's the only one that gets a hug?" He froze, and Hakoda chuckled quietly. After a long moment Bato stood, pulling away from Hakoda to look at the other person. 

She was older now, wisps of grey in her dark brown hair, but he'd recognize her anywhere. Now he knew this couldn't be real. She couldn't be here. 

"Kya...?" he rasped.

She smiled at him, eyes dancing. He thought he'd never see that again. When he remained frozen where he stood, she moved towards him. The arms that wrapped around him were real. His arms moved of their own accord, wrapping around her and holding her tight. She was here. She was real. She was alive. 

If there had been any chance - any chance at all - that he'd ever have Hakoda's heart, it was gone now. And that was okay. If that was the price to pay for getting Kya back then he'd gladly pay it. He should have felt an emptiness in his heart, but he didn't. He felt... complete. Like a missing piece had finally been put into place. 

Hakoda's strong arms wrapped around them and Bato shut his eyes tightly, unashamed of his tears. They were finally whole. 


End file.
